villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brian Woods
Brian Woods is the main villain of the 1989 slasher flick, Cutting Class. Brian was a teenager who was admitted into a mental hospital for being the main suspect of his Father's death, who died in car crash after the car's brakes were cut. When Brian is released from the hospital, he goes back to his school. There, he falls in love with a classmate, and the main character, Paula. However, Brian finds out that she already has a boyfriend named Dwight, who was his friend. History In the beginning of the movie, Paula's father, Bill Carson, goes to a swamp to go hunting. First wanting to kill him for putting him in the mental hospital, Brian uses the schools archery equipment to shoot an arrow at Bill and presumably kills him(it doesn't kill him). During his school, Brian sees that his friendship with Dwight hasn't gotten better as during gym, Dwight made Brian fall off the climbing rope. Also, after he gave Paula a hot dog, Dwight talked to him and told him that they're not friends anymore since he went to a mental hospital for suspected murder and doesn't want Brian near him and Paula. Brian goes against Dwight and tries to go after Paula. After she modeled in art class, Brian kills the art teacher by locking him in the Kiln and burns him alive. Late at night, Brian follows Paula, Dwight, and their friends, Gary and Colleen, to the school where they break in and take a look at Brian's records. Brian sees Gary copying his record with the copying machine in the school. In the Second Act, Brian appeared at a basketball game where he finds Colleen and Gary underneath the bleachers. The minute the crowd cheered out loud for the game, Brian uses a knife to slit Gary's throat in front of Colleen. She screams, but is overshadowed by the crowds cheers and Brian kills her before the cheering lowers down. Later, Brian tries to become Dwight's friend again by adjusting his car brakes and standing up for him in math class. It doesn't do much however and he ends up in Mrs. Knocht's room who suspends him for his behavior and out look at his teachers. Wanting to get revenge, Brian gets into the copying room where Mrs. Knocht is using the copy machine. Brian grabs her head a repeated smashes her head on to the scanner, making photo copies of her dead face. When a group of students discover her body, Dwight realizes that Brian did and chases him through the school. Brian however manages to escape and run into the woods. The police however try to look for him since he was suspected for murder once. Brian appears at Paula's house and meets her there. He convinces her that he's not the killer and tries to get her to help him. In the morning, Brian shows Paula a picture of the murder and reveals that the hands in the photo has Dwight's ring. He lets her believe that Dwight is the murderer instead. So when Dwight in after school and just got out of gym, Brian and Paula sneak in through the bathrooms where the janitor attacks Dwight for the murders. Paula runs away as Brian gets attacked. When Brian escapes from the janitor, Brian goes into the gym room where the gym teacher is on the trampoline. Brian takes the American Flag, goes under the trampoline and stabs it from underneath. So when the gym teacher lands on the trampoline on his stomach, the flag pole stabs him through, killing him. Paula runs into the math teacher and tells him about Dwight. So they try to hide in a different classroom until they come to the math class where Brian left a math problem that will tell them which door to take if they guess it right. The math teacher answers it, but gets it wrong as he opens the wrong door and gets his head hacked by Brian with an axe. When Paula knows the truth now, Brian tells her that ever since her Father called him a murderer for his Father's death, Brian decides that killing is his profession. As much he loved Paula, he decides to kill her. Before Brian could get to kill her, Dwight comes in and rescues Paula. Brian chases after them through the school, carrying an axe. The school doors have been locked, so they try to find another way out. They hide in the shop class where Brian turns on the equipment. Dwight and Brian fight each other in the class room until Brian gets Dwight's head into a vice. He then points a drill toward Dwight's chest and tells Paula that her to kiss him. Seeing a claw hammer nearby, Paula tells Brian to close his eyes. Brian is skeptical but decides to trust her. So when Brian closes his eyes, Paula grabs the claw hammer and strikes him on the head, stabbing his head with claw side of the hammer. She then pushes Brian unto a circular saw and goes through his back. As Paula sets Dwight free from the vice, Brian dies from the circular saw, ending his killing spree. Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Tragic